Sweet Dreams
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/Parental EdWin - Ed and Winry have a late night with their toddler.


Rating: K+

Pairing: EdWin/Edward x Winry/Parental!EdWin

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1206

Title: Sweet Dreams

Description: EdWin One Shot

Ed and Winry have a late night with their toddler.

A/N: Response to a request – "Who hurt you?"

The first few drafts of this fought me tooth and nail. I finally reached this version, and I hope you like it! Let me know if you do. Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

When I walk into the bedroom, I'm glad to find Winry in bed. It's still early in the evening, but these days Winry looks tired. Constantly. It's not surprising, given that she's due any day. At this point, it's a miracle she can get up and walk around by herself. Not to mention she's been trying to work, even though the doctor told her it's too much stress on her right now. (I told her too, but she rolled her eyes at me when I said it.)

"Ed?" Her voice is heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, Winry?" I walk the short distance to her side of the bed and stand over her, running my fingers through her hair.

"I went to bed early," she states the obvious. "I just got…so tired," she yawns.

"I'm not surprised," I tell her gently.

"Did you get Yuriy down?" she asks softly. "I wanted to tuck him in, but I couldn't stay on my feet anymore."

"He's asleep. I had to read him an extra bedtime story, but he went out like a light halfway through."

"Good. Are you coming to bed?" She looks up at me, absently rubbing her giant pregnant belly with one hand.

"In a minute. Let me get changed."

"Okay." She drops her cheek back onto her pillow, and I shake my head.

My exhausted, pregnant wife.

After I'm dressed for bed, I walk around to my side and climb in, sliding under the covers.

"Winry?"

"I'm awake," she murmurs.

"How was your day?"

"Long," she says softly, looking up at me with hooded eyes. "I passed Yuriy off on Granny for a while, so I could take a nap."

And she's still this tired? Damn.

"How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts," she mumbles. "And my feet are all puffy. I… I just want this baby to come, so I can breathe without hurting."

I grin, and put a hand on her round belly.

"And so you can meet the baby," I remind her.

"Well, yes," she mutters, shifting slightly. "But… I'm just _so uncomfortable_."

She groans, and I watch her face twist in pain.

"What is it?" My voice is panicked. "Is it the baby?"

I can't help it. I'm on edge all the time these days. I think my anxiety awaiting this baby is worse than it was for Yuriy. I'm not sure if that makes sense, but now that I know what to expect, I expect it constantly.

"No," Winry grumbles, still wincing. "It's just my back again. I think she's kicking my spine."

"You mean 'he,'" I correct her softly, relaxing back into my pillow. "It's a boy."

"Ed, just because you want it to be a boy, does not make it a boy."

Like she hasn't said that a million times.

"But it should be a boy," I counter. "Yuriy needs a brother."

Her face softens, and her hand comes up to my cheek.

"I know you want him to have a brother. You want him to have what you have with Al, and that's beautiful, but…it could very well be a girl, Edward."

"I know," I sigh. "But if it's a boy, we already have the name picked out."

"No. _You_ already have the name picked out. I never agreed to Hughes Greed Elric. And I won't. It's a terrible name."

"Winry, you haven't even thought–"

"I like Hugh," she interrupts quieter. "Hugh Elric is a good name."

I stay silent after that. I can't argue with her, not when she made her point…and her name is decidedly better than mine.

"But we still need a girl's name."

"Nina," I say automatically.

"Ed…" Her voice gets soft. "Won't that make you sad?"

"Maybe…yeah," I admit after a minute. "But it would be a good sad. Did you have something else?"

"I thought about naming her after Al," she suggests softly.

"What?" I frown. "Like Alphonsa or something?"

"No, idiot." She rolls her eyes. "Aliya. I thought Aliya would sound good, but still be after Al."

"Oh."

I have to admit, I like that one.

"Anyway, we can talk about this more later. I have got to get some sleep." She pulls the blanket over her shoulders and nestles her head into her pillow.

I lean over to kiss her forehead, when she jolts up, almost knocking me in the chin.

"What the hell, Winry?"

"Shh," she hisses over me. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" I frown. I didn't hear anything.

"I heard something in the hall." She starts to sit up slowly. "I want to go check–"

"Mommy?"

I raise up on my elbow to look for the voice.

"Oh." She looks over her side of the bed. "Yuriy, what happened?"

"Bad dream."

My chest constricts at my son's tiny voice, so full of fear.

"Well, come here." Winry turns carefully, and starts to reach for him, but he bypasses her arms and climbs up onto the bed by himself.

Thank goodness. Winry should definitely not be lifting him. But I don't say that aloud.

"Tell me about your dream," I listen to Winry whisper, as she holds him close and strokes his hair.

"He hurt me," his little voice cracks.

"Who hurt you, baby?"

"The bad man," Yuriy buries his face in her chest, and she closes her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she tells him softly. "Daddy is here. He's going to protect you from the bad man."

Damn right I am. No bad man is ever going to get my kid. Imaginary or not.

"Really?" Yuriy pulls his head back and looks up at her, and then at me.

"Yes, baby," Winry continues. "Daddy always protects us from the bad man. He won't let anything hurt us."

"You too?" He looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh," she smiles. "Daddy keeps me safe, too."

My gut twists at her words. All the times I almost failed her. I can't think about that.

"Here. You can sleep with Daddy and me tonight, okay?"

"Okay." He perks up instantly, and starts trying to climb over his mom.

"Whoa, buddy." I reach out and snag him under his arms, lifting him over her. "Mommy might not want you to crawl on her right now."

Winry shoots me a grateful look from over his shoulder.

"Can I sleep in the middle?" he asks, sliding down my chest.

"Sure, baby," Winry pipes up. "That way you'll be extra safe."

I watch as Winry moves around, trying to get back into a semi-comfortable position. Meanwhile, Yuriy snuggles into the space between us and curls into my chest.

"Goodnight, Daddy," he mumbles.

"Sweet dreams, buddy." I rest my hand on his back, rubbing it lightly.

When I look at his face, I find he's already asleep.

"That was easy," I start to tell my wife, but when I look at her, she's out, too.

I grin to myself, as I drop my head onto my pillow. I love this life. This family I have. My damn perfect wife. The kid we made lying between us. The other one we'll meet soon. Al, and Mei, and everyone else. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

On that note, I finally succumb to sleep.


End file.
